La terreur du centre commercial
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Gestion de situation tendue pour un futur parrain mafieux. Pauvre Tsuna.


**Titre :** La terreur du centre commercial

**rating :** K+

**warning :** aucun

**genre : **humour

**résumé :** Gestion de situation tendue pour un futur parrain mafieux.

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, bien évidemment. La bestiole, si.

**note :** Faute de temps, je n'ai pas pu écrire ni poster quoique ce soit. D'où cette fic courte, parce que tout ça me manquait ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tsuna fit une grimace, très mal à l'aise. Des cris retentissaient dans le magasin, et il n'était pas rassuré. Il n'avait bien évidemment rien à voir la dedans, mais Reborn avait insisté. C'était la responsabilité du boss que de réparer les dégâts de sa famille.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il arrive ! Cria une voix féminine, hystérique. Faites le partir, FAITES LE PARTIR !

Des gens se mirent à courir dans le hall. Le petit brun observa une bande de racailles monter sur un banc, l'air apeurés.

- Fous le camp ! Fous le camp sale bête ! brailla l'un d'eux, un grand baraqué qui avait bousculé Sawada un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Le fauve gronda brièvement avant de partir chercher une autre cible. Une femme hurla avant de se mettre à courir en laissant tomber ses sacs de course, prise de panique. Grosse erreur. Fuir devant un prédateur était comme l'inviter à sa poursuite. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

Tsuna prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait peur. Il devait peut-être intervenir, certes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le faisait de gaieté de cœur.

- Courage, Juudaime! cria Gokudera de l'autre bout du hall. Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez le faire!

Allons, son adversaire n'était pas grand chose au vu de ses capacités de combat. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de Byakuran ou de Xanxus, ni même de Mukuro. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait demander Kyoko en mariage, non! Un grognement le fit frissonner. Suivi par des cris de peur de la part des clients.

- Il est énervé, pensa-t-il, inquiet. Il pourrait mordre.

Les gens se mirent à refluer vers les sorties, terrifiés.

- Mon Dieu, il approche!

Tsuna n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Yorkshire pourrait affoler à ce point tout un centre commercial. Le chien était certes un peu hargneux, mais il restait une miniature. Seuls les gens comme lui, Tsunaze, sont effrayés par un aussi petit toutou avec de la chantilly sur les babines.

Mais tout ça devait être un complot.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le petit chien, les avait suivi jusque dans le centre. Il était soi-disant l'un des « informateurs » de Reborn, dixit l'intéressé, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de mordre Tsuna et de grogner après lui. Puis Lambo avait décidé de nourrir leur nouvel « ami » avec de la crème chantilly. Pour finir, Reborn avait fait passer un message dans le haut parleur pour signaler la présence d'un chien enragé très dangereux ainsi que très contagieux dans le centre commercial. « Gardez votre calme », bien sûr. Et depuis que Bianchi avait crié que le yorkshire était le chien enragé vu à la télé, la situation était devenue incontrôlable.

Le chien s'éclatait. Il aboyait et grognait furieusement comme s'il voulait manger le monde entier. Ça ne devait pas être tous les jours que les gens fuyaient devant une demi-portion comme lui et il profitait visiblement de son quart d'heure de terreur. Tsuna était sûr qu'un Varia lâché au même endroit ne faisait pas mieux. Un peu plus bruyant, peut-être. La « maladie » conférait au chien une aura de dangerosité comparable à celle d'un Squalo mis en rogne et vidait les magasins un par un avec la même efficacité.

Gokudera avait beaucoup ri à la plaisanterie ; il fallait dire qu'il était assez étrange de voir des gens réagir devant un yorkshire comme s'ils étaient face à un tigre. Le contraste était assez drôle.

- Rattrape-le, Tsuna! Un parrain doit savoir gérer des situations de panique!

- Hein?

Un coup de pied plus loin, Sawada était donc à la poursuite de la mini-terreur.

- Ouah! Ouah! Ouah! GRRRrrrrRRR!

Le petit chien slaloma entre les portoirs de vêtements. Un homme dont la largeur de ventre approchait sa hauteur de taille sauta en arrière au passage du canidé, renversant un présentoir à pantoufles. Une femme entre deux âges tenta de repousser le chien en donnant des coups de brochures dans l'air sous le nez de son agresseur. Titillé, l'animal grogna de plus belle en faisant claquer ses mâchoires sur le papier.

- Aaaaah! Au secours! A l'aide! Il va me mordre!

- Maman! piailla une morveuse en balançant sa glace sur le toutou.

Ce dernier sursauta devant le projectile, puis se détourna de sa cible initiale pour se précipiter vers la gamine qui partit en courant, hurlant de peur.

Tsuna arriva sur place à ce moment là. Le yorkshire avait coincé sa cible dans un coin et la regardait en grondant, la chantilly tremblotant au coin de ses babines.

- Allez! Va-t'en! Allez! s'écria Tsuna en brassant l'air en direction du chien.

Le chien le regarda en montrant les dents, et même la gamine arrêta de pleurer pour lui jeter un regard incrédule : il n'espérait tout de même pas faire fuir un chien comme ça?

Tsuna rassembla son courage. C'était un tout petit chien, pas un Xanxus contrarié. La mère de la gamine lui jeta un regard humide, cessant de hurler à mort.

- Allez! Va-t'en! ordonna Sawada d'une voix ferme, se penchant pour repousser le chien.

Ce dernier, peu impressionné par la tentative d'arrêt de son tout nouveau règne de terreur, planta les dents dans la main offerte.

- Ouaïlle! cria le petit brun, saisissant malgré tout l'occasion pour saisir le petit chien et l'immobiliser.

- Ça suffit maintenant! Tu as assez mis le bazar pour aujourd'hui.

Il sortit du magasin, le chien sous le bras. Celui-ci s'agitait dans tous les sens. Les gens reculèrent devant lui, apeurés mais silencieux. Tsuna avait l'impression de tenir une arme de gros calibre. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passerait s'il criait « Donnez-moi vos portefeuilles sinon je lâche le chien! ».

- Bravo Juudaime! beugla Gokudera de l'autre bout du hall.

Avisant un bout de corde, l'italien le lui amena et à deux, ils attachèrent la mini-terreur à un banc.

- Ouf, enfin terminé! soupira Tsuna, satisfait, malgré le sang qui perlait sur sa main.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de ce centre commercial. Le futur Decimo n'avait jamais trop aimé les courses, et il était ravi de pouvoir vider les lieux.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter les services de secours et de sécurité. Oui, maintenant, il fallait neutraliser Le Terrible Collégien Enragé.

..ooOoo..

**Yorkshire (n,m)** : petite bestiole coriace aux tendances hargneuses qui, malgré son apparence chétive, peut terroriser un centre commercial._ (Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi)_

..ooOoo..

Cahiers de Gokudera Hayato :

**Théorème n°3 : **Les gens sont cons.


End file.
